<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just say you hate me by IntoTheClouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774689">just say you hate me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheClouds/pseuds/IntoTheClouds'>IntoTheClouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(?), Birthday, Birthday Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Heat cream, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheClouds/pseuds/IntoTheClouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh fuck you," Jeonghan can feel those big hands on his bare ass under the robe, one that has his sense of embarrassment arising immediately when he already lost in the number of clothing remaining on them: Jisoo still has his shirt and boxers on, but he only has a silk robe with his boxers already slipped south while he changed. And coming to think of that, Jisoo has a part in this when he said 'You will look good in the robe with nothing underneath it', and he really believed it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>night and spice</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just say you hate me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>birthday fic for yoon jeonghan<br/>- forth version, if this fails you will never see this posted.<br/>- i think my brain did a die in writing this, plus i want to rewrite all my other fics after this.</p>
<p>matching concepts with calamythies!<br/>- link to her fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776855/chapters/65320381</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisoo is probably a curse crash landing in Jeonghan's life. With that said, it really brings on several meanings and examples that Jeonghan himself believes in with his whole heart.</p>
<p> </p><h4>16 years old.</h4>
<p> </p>
<p>The process of ascending to high school is relatively significant to Jeonghan. Being a top student in middle school is, unfortunately - a norm for him, and that really leads to classmates boosting his ego whenever possible. Whether it be a recitation in class, a slot to participate in the debate competition, or a graduation ceremony spokesperson appointed by the teacher, every one of those has a part of him and the first person who comes to mind is always <em>him</em>. And to be honest, Jeonghan enjoys it, he enjoys all the compliments with people constantly hyping him up, and he just stays there acting humble but working even harder. He doesn't plan to cut himself any slack after going to high school, with the great ideal of ruling his high school years in the same way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until Hong Jisoo came into the picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Classes are rearranged according to students' choice of stream, so Jeonghan is not surprised when he enters the class seeing a lot of new faces. There are certainly a few of his old classmates but mostly seated with the fresh faces who are probably their friends. After scanning through the vacant seats, Jeonghan simply picks one at the last row and places his bag at the chair beside him, he is not so used to people he doesn't know sitting with him anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it gets closer to the class start, the remaining students fill in the empty seats but Jeonghan's side remains empty. Jeonghan lets out a small sigh of relief when he watches the teacher entering the classroom, but with a student following her in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys! I know this is our first day of school, but we have a transfer student. Come, introduce yourself." The teacher smiles and turns to the student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello everyone," The American accent immediately grabs Jeonghan's attention, and not just him but the rest of the class. "I am Joshua, or you can call me Hong Jisoo." The student pulls a gentle smile as he bows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Girls among the class immediately cheer at the new student, whether it is because of the foreign accent or his looks- quite clean, good looking and soft, even Jeonghan acknowledges his visuals as he nods to himself at the back, but soon burying his face to the textbook as he briefly goes through what the teacher will teach tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, now let's get you a seat. Now I see most of the seats are taken...oh! You can take a seat at the back there." The teacher's voice rings his senses and when Jeonghan looks up, Jisoo is already walking towards his direction with a smile plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi." His gaze falls on the bag on the chair shortly and Jeonghan quickly grabs his bag to his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am Jisoo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan clears his throat at the unsettling feeling hanging in his chest, one that comes from Jisoo and the prying eyes shooting from all directions at them.</p>
<p> </p><h4>Midterm.</h4>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan realizes Jisoo is also a hardworking student like him. He is not sure if there is a reason in him burying in books all the time instead of talking to him that eventually influences the transfer student, or he is just that diligent all along. The two always spend time together in a way where they will stay in class during recess, both reading up something and taking notes, sometimes even reminding one another if they miss one of the parts. A rather peaceful friendship blooms between the two-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not for long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have your midterm results with me," The teacher starts off, a pile of papers in her hands with the slight wrinkles from a lot of flipping. "This time, we have not one, but two very outstanding students." Her gaze drifts to his direction, and Jeonghan is very sure it is him. But then, who is the second one?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisoo, Jeonghan, please come forward to get your papers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan's eyes widen, looking at Jisoo who seems nonchalant about it turning to him as if what is happening is just natural. "Why are you staring at me?" He raises a brow, tugging on his arm to pull him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He follows Jisoo to the front and takes over the paper, eyes flying to his and then Jisoo's before his whole face turns black. The score written in red pen on his paper is 98, Jisoo's is also 98.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone, if you have any mistakes or wherever you don't understand, you can check Jisoo and Jeonghan's papers! They just had some small mistakes but most of their answers are perfect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo turns to Jeonghan, eyes filled with curiosity when he sees Jeonghan's face. Then he looks down at Jeonghan's score, suddenly pause at his spot at the newfound fact. An unspoken tension spreads between the two, but other students are just looking at them with envy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How to have that face and a high score? I think my life is a destined failure," Younghee who sits at the front row mutters, her words making others chuckle in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yah, and they sit together too! Do you think they just discuss everything together and get that high score?" Another girl adds on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think that must be it. Do you remember how they always stay in class during recess?" The girl at the back chips in her thoughts, but all of those are not going into the two deskmates ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeonghan ah, what a high score." Jisoo says in a calm tone, but his eyes are mixed with something else, no more pure innocence and friendliness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are no different." Jeonghan replies, a sigh escaping his lips as they return to their seat, the atmosphere suddenly becomes odd with the two boys not talking to each other anymore, just isolated in their own world of books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A war without smoke has started before they realize.</p>
<p> </p><h4>Present.</h4>
<p> </p>
<p>The night in Paris is lively and busy. Especially in the backstage of the show hall, no one is standing still. Either it be adjusting the clothes on the models, fixing their hair, or putting on makeup, everyone is onto something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan and his assigned model are in front of the vanity, with Jeonghan holding an eyeshadow palette on one hand and the application brush on the other. The model has his eyes closed as he let the stylist do his work, only when he feels the stroke of the brush down his nose bridge he opens his eyes and looks up at Jeonghan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't this too dark?" Deer eyes that no longer impose a sense of innocence, now it is filled with maturity that accumulates over time and composure that only takes place after experiencing countless incidents. He raises a finger and points to his nose, looking into the mirror. "That stroke feels heavier."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is a lighter shade," Jeonghan raises the contour palette in hand and points at the shade he used just now. "I am professional, please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should be," Jisoo raises a brow and looks at him through the mirror's reflection, tone laced with a hint of teasing. "If not you will be fired."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I always perform my best on you, don't I?" Jeonghan gives a chortle and continues with the makeup, carefully tracing the brush across his nose as he completes the nose contour, before putting the palette back to the table and gets a nude lipstick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone, you have 30 minutes until the show starts!" One of the staff comes in to the glam room and announces, the sounds become more rapid as the stylists pick up their pace in finishing their part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you be faster?" Jisoo asks in a questioning tone, eyes darting down to the robe he is wearing. "I still need to get dressed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are the one who came late," Jeonghan rolls his eyes and glides the lip brush across the lipstick. "Stay still and I will be quick."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is because-" Jisoo wants to say something, but those words are swallowed back down and replaced by a sigh. "Fine, just be quick will you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Beg me then," Jeonghan pauses his movements and stares at Jisoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you <em>fucking</em> serious?" Jisoo mouths the curse word, but eyes already shooting glares at the stylist. If there is something about Jeonghan that never changes throughout the years, it would be this goddamn teasing side of his. And Jisoo is not even surprised by it, but Jeonghan can be increasingly annoying at crucial times like this when he really needs to get ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can be," Jeonghan shrugs nonchalantly with a smirk. The smirk as playful as if he is not the model that is going on the stage in the next half an hour (which is true, that is why it is even more frustrating), and Jisoo is almost grabbing the lipstick to do it his own, until Jeonghan slaps his hand away and moves away from the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your makeup is already done." His smile laces in an irritating angle and Jisoo gets up immediately, leaning over to his ear and whispering something before he rushes to get his clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are gonna be so done today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grand hall falls into darkness as the lights dim down to none, leaving only the spotlights in the center still switched on. The lights are folded inwards directed to the stage, with light beams extend from the source to the stage, pale white glow illuminating the lane. Then as the dry ice sublimates, white fumes float around the stage that creates a glowing milky way above the clouds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan sits in the dressing room as he watches the television hanging from the ceiling, watching as the models head down the runway with their clothing, mostly incorporated with white and beige, silk and veils. The theme itself is refined in elegance but at the same time taking simplicity and aesthetics to another level, even Jeonghan who doesn't know much about fashion can only admire these pieces by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every model looks gorgeous with the clothing and their hair and makeup all blending well together, but Jeonghan still finds his eyes glued to the screen it is Jisoo's turn. Firm gaze looking out in parallel, but not too intense compared to his other shows in consideration of the theme, his steps slightly slower than others, but perhaps he has the privilege doing so being the last model in the line, having one of the most iconic pieces on him. The fumes float above his knees with every step he makes, and Jeonghan sort of understands why designers love to get Jisoo to wear their pieces and walk on shows - the divinity in him gives the clothes another life, a meaning that differentiates them from any other clothing, just like he is the piece itself, not just a model wearing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this part, Jeonghan cannot deny Jisoo is one of a kind in his line of work, and somehow it brings pride to his job too. Just look at the number of emails sent to the agency every day, even Jeonghan feels bad for the aspiring stylists who can certainly do their job well for Jisoo, unlike him who just constantly annoys and pisses him off. But whenever Jeonghan mentions something related to stylists, Jisoo would not respond to him and increase his salary, as if that is what he asks for ( and Jeonghan would accept it anyway, because who would go against money ).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he is thinking to himself, the models start to flood back into the backstage and he quickly steps aside, but not noticing behind his back there is another model walking in from the door, pushing his shoulder that made him stumble. "Ow-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oops, I didn't see you, sorryyyyyyy." Another model smiles sheepishly as he meets Jeonghan's gaze, one that can be easily interpreted as a fake smile. More models are coming into the dressing room and Jeonghan doesn't want to blow this up. He is sometimes targeted by others being Jisoo's stylist (but slightly more than that), and it is not surprising by now: people often feel jealous about others who do better than them, so he simply shakes it off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I am not okay." Before he can finish his sentence, Jisoo comes into the picture and the model's wrist is grabbed, having him cry at the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yah-" Jeonghan tries to pull him away, but Jisoo just glares at him and shakes his head, pulling his extended arm back to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Such a human standing right in front of you but you didn't notice, are you blind or something?" Jisoo asks in a mocking tone, squeezing the wrist in his grip tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahhh- Stop it!!" The model wants to pull his hand away, but Jisoo's strength is much stronger than his, thanks to the workout he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you are blind, I suggest you quit being a model because you can't even see your fellow models and the runway, hm?" Jisoo finishes up his sentence and swings his hand away, leaving everyone looking at the model with a pitiful gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come with me." Jisoo turns to Jeonghan, grabbing his wrist before taking him out of the place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yah, where are you taking me?" Jeonghan turns to the model who still doesn't have his makeup removed, now they are in a car heading to somewhere unknown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo doesn't say anything, instead he just grabs the box from the passenger seat and hands it to him. "Open up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is this for?" Jeonghan turns to him with a confused look, why would Hong Jisoo buy him something out of nowhere? This is so unlike him. Shouldn't he be more stingy, perhaps not even wanting to spend money on him? Or did he actually buy something to prank him? But wait, he still doesn't know why is he getting something from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isn't today your birthday?" Jisoo turns to him, but Jeonghan can't really see his expression. His words snap him back to reality, fishing his phone out and checks the date. October 4th...today is indeed his birthday. Funny, how would he even forget about that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"See, you don't even remember." Jisoo snickers and turns back, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. "But at least you finished your job professionally for today, so this is just a gift."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really didn't know." Jeonghan lets out a chuckle, still a bit touched by the fact that Jisoo remembers his birthday. Throughout the day, no one sent him any messages, so he didn't even have a clue that today is any special. To him, today is just another show, and he has to do Jisoo's makeup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Open up." Jisoo repeats, so Jeonghan slips the ribbon off the box and raises the top part. There is something made of silk laying inside the box, the champagne sheer glows beautifully under the flicking streetlights outside the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan picks up the silky fabric and scans around to identify this item, then from the design and cutting he finally realizes this is a silk robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Since you said my robe looks high class, I bought the same one," Jisoo says nonchalantly with eyes still looking at the front, but Jeonghan turns to him with a small smile. As if at this moment, Hong Jisoo is not that annoying anymore, not the boy who would always compete with him to see who gets the higher exam result, or who gets the higher award in a competition, just...a friend. And how he helped him out in dealing with that rude model...there is something within Jisoo that makes his heart skip a beat, and he is not sure if that feeling is normal. Probably not, he should be his rival, someone he hates right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car comes to a pause and Jeonghan looks outside the window to see a familiar entrance. It is the entrance to his apartment. Jisoo turns to him and slightly tilts his chin up, gesturing him the direction. "You can go home now." Even his tone sounds soft, something different from his usual cold and sarcastic tone. But Jeonghan feels his heart skips a beat at this, and for a moment right there, he doesn't want to leave the car- he doesn't want to go back to his apartment, spending his birthday alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So even he didn't expect himself to say this. "Do you want to see me in this robe?"</p>
<p> </p><h4>18 years old.</h4>
<p> </p>
<p>Graduation day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It has been three years ever since high school started and to many people, it still feels like a dream. As if they just started school yesterday, and now they are going to leave school as a new batch of graduates. Bags that used to be filled with textbooks and stationery are now light and empty, with only water bottles and some personal belongings in it and soon to be added with report cards and graduation certificates. Chattering and echoes are echoing in the classroom as close friends sit in groups sharing their future dreams and aspirations, even the air seems different with hope and youth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isolated from the little groups sitting together, Jeonghan and Jisoo are seated at the same spot in the last row. But unlike his usual behavior, Jeonghan is now sleeping on a bulge formed by his hoodie, totally unaware of his surroundings and noise. On the other side, Jisoo is just sitting on his seat, reading a book that he had lent from the library. This is also a peaceful sight to watch during the last day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While the students are still busy exchanging their future plans, the teacher walks in with a huge pile of maroon files in her arms. The students return to their seats once they notice the teacher entering the classroom, all eyes on her as they have one common focus that they are nervous yet excited about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know you guys are ready to get your report cards, but allow me to say a few words." The teacher smiles at the students with eyes on her, sighing before she starts off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is my fifth year teaching a senior year class, so it is the fifth time I have to say goodbye to a bunch of students who have developed years of bonding with me. Honestly, it is always a hard time to say goodbye to students, but this is a part of life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There will be many people you know in life, and only a few can be with you in the long run. Most of the time, you will have to face separation, sometimes even be left alone in the world. And there will be a lot of difficulties in life that you will face, but you cannot give up easily. A lot of people lose their dreams and way once they had a taste of the cruel world, but there are also people who have persevered and achieve their dreams. I hope you guys will be the ones who persevered."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Many of you must have also heard how grades will change your life. But as a teacher, I would like to say that grades are not the most important thing. A sincere and kind heart is. Your passion that will not give up after failures is. And the people around you, spend more time with them and enjoy the great time you have. They are your shoulders and shelters to come home to if you are tired." The students all clap after the teacher finish speaking, an odd yet hopeful feeling hanging in their chest at the teacher's words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright! Enough talking, I bet you guys can't wait for the results to be released. Now, please come out one by one according to your seat number please!" The teacher grins widely and the girl with the first seat number stands up, followed by the second, and the students slowly head out as they get their report cards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan is still asleep, and Jisoo is wondering how he can stay asleep like so even after all this speech and noises around him. That is probably one skill he cannot learn from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Seat number 39? Jeonghan?" The teacher is almost done with the distribution, but the process comes to a stop when it is Jeonghan's turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yah-" Jisoo tries to poke him, but there is no reaction, absolutely none. For once, Jisoo admits he loses at how well Jeonghan can sleep without waking up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone's eyes turn to Jeonghan, or at their direction in general, and that is when everyone saw the top student is buried in his hoodie, in deep dreamland he goes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will take it for him, teacher. He is feeling very sick." Although he has no idea if he is really sick, but this seems like the legitimate reason Jeonghan can escape from sleeping all the way through. The teacher nods at him and hands him his own report card as well, then he walks back to their seat and takes a peek at their report cards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hong Jisoo - Ranking: 1/40<br/>
Yoon Jeonghan - Ranking: 2/40</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A victorious smile blooms on his face as he gently places the report card beside his face and his report card on the table. Jeonghan's sleeping face is peaceful and this is probably the only time Jisoo finds him slightly acceptable, other times he is just a walking annoyance that can't even stop himself from pissing him off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, now that I have finished whatever I need to do, it is your time now! You can go home now if you want or if you want to stay and take one last picture with the whole class, feel free to do so. Happy graduation guys!" Everyone cheers and the class monitor stands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everyone! Let's take a picture with the whole class and teacher in the basketball court!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And everyone cheers with excitement before all heading out to the classroom, only Jisoo stays around as he turns to look at Jeonghan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" He murmurs under his breath, at this point wondering if Jeonghan is really sick that he cannot hear whatever is going around him. Even when everyone left with all the loud chattering, he doesn't budge even a little. Or is he deaf? Selective deaf? Jisoo reaches to poke him, but he has no reaction at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks outside the door, and there is no shadows to be seen. If he leaves Jeonghan here...doesn't seem too ethical as well. What can he do then? He sits down and stares at Jeonghan, this time around giving a closer look at his features. Long lashes, it flutters when it hits against the skin, even when Jisoo is at a distance. Then down to the nose, straight but round at the tip, looks like it would be fun to just pinch it around. And the lips, slightly flushed, without any gloss, it looks...beautiful. His gaze drops to the roseate tiers for a solid minute and when he realizes it, he quickly snaps himself out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What is he doing? He swears to god this is not what he would usually do. Normally, he would just want to hit those lips with facts when they argue so that those lips would shut up and not come up with ridiculous things. But what was he thinking about just now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan is still asleep. And with the surrounding being so quiet, with some noises at the far end, Jisoo for once feels like the world has paused in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes still find themselves landing on those lips. Damn, those lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checks the surrounding once more, and there is no one, just him and Jeonghan. He leans in closer...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And jumps away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the warmth on his lips still feels vivid. His heart is racing in his chest when he touches his lips, still unable to believe what he just did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YAH!" Seungcheol runs into the classroom and stops when his eyes met Jisoo's. "What are you guys doing here? We are waiting for the two of you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmmm whyyyy?" Jeonghan's voice suddenly rings beside him and Jisoo turns to with widened eyes. Waking up at that moment, would he have found out what he just did?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Even if you are sick, you still have to take this picture. Come on, you two." Seungcheol quickly waves at them before running away once again, finishing his job to call them up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo stares at Jeonghan, and Jeonghan notices his gaze. "What are you staring at? I know I am good looking but you don't have to look at me like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phew, seems like he doesn't know a thing. "Huh, do we even have to argue on that? We all know I am the more good looking one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shut up-"</p>
<p> </p><h4>26 years old.</h4>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of the full-length mirror, the model and the stylist has gotten into war, one that takes place smaller in scale in between their plush tiers, with pearly whites tugging on the pinkish flesh as if a tug of war going on with no one winning. Jisoo curses as Jeonghan tugs on his lip a bit too hard, but for some reason, Jeonghan only finds it hot ( and not that this is the first time he hears him curse anyway ), but it didn't last too long when Jisoo gains his home advantage and reaches to grope on the stylish's ass, extracting a gasp from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck you," Jeonghan can feel those big hands on his bare ass under the robe, one that has his sense of embarrassment arising immediately when he already lost in the number of clothing remaining on them: Jisoo still has his shirt and boxers on, but he only has a silk robe with his boxers already slipped south while he changed. And coming to think of that, Jisoo has a part in this when he said 'You will look good in the robe with nothing underneath it', and he really believed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But does he regret it? Slightly, but still glad he obeyed because he can clearly see the lust in Jisoo's eyes when he looks into the mirror, so visible that it darkens his orbs, and he knows Jisoo wants him. To be fair, his comment was as suggestive as it can be; he just looks like a rich man buying companion for the night, and his request is for the companion to wear nothing but a silk robe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But how could Jeonghan reject this request? He is not any innocent when he was the one who asked Jisoo if he wanted to see him in the robe. And he still couldn't get it why he said that - its meaning being so vague yet daring in a sense, as if he already expected something to happen along the route.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo's hands give his ass a good knead, while his lips press open-mouthed kisses on his neck, leaving pink and red traces on that snow-white neck. Jeonghan tilts his head up while his eyes stare at the mirror in front of him, he can see how Jisoo is eating him up and even with the back of the head, he can see how Jisoo is moving up and down working on him while constantly drawing sounds out from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand runs across his scalp and gently tugs on his locks, soon the head in the mirror goes south, and Jeonghan suddenly feels his mounds are given the attention. Jisoo's lips wrap around the one on the left, while his fingers delicately pinch on the other one, applying moderate strength while toying it. Jeonghan can now clearly see how the ball of hair is in front of his chest, back hunched as he is bending, and he himself is already in a mess with his legs spread wide, face redden as if he is drunk, and lips apart while he pants softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They go hard," Jisoo suddenly says, and Jeonghan looks down to meet his gaze midway. It takes a while for Jeonghan to realize he is talking about the nipples, and he really wants to roll his eyes at him. Idiot, does he not know they go hard, or is he deliberately doing this to irritate him? That annoying image of him resurfaces once again, but he doesn't have to chance to let it occupy his mind for long when Jisoo's voice cuts his train of thoughts again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to bite them?" He suggests, but before Jeonghan can say anything, he already traps the dark red mounds in between his rows of pearly whites and flicks his tongue against it. Jeonghan hisses, the sensation is one that he has never felt before, in pain there is pleasure, in pleasure there is tingling. The sweetness and pain mixed in that one simple action, but why would he feel good, and why does he want even more when pain is supposed to turn him off?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you to look at yourself," Jisoo looks up at Jeonghan and murmurs, eyes running around his face as if he is examining every corner of a treasure. Jeonghan knows he must look like a fucking drunkard with that red face, but until he gets pulled up by Jisoo to display in front of the mirror with him behind Jeonghan, Jeonghan slowly realizes why. Jisoo's hand slips into the loosen bathrobe and grabs onto little Jeonghan, start to give it some strokes while his other arm traps Jeonghan in between his arm and his torso. Moans start to leak out from the stylist's lips, his eyes stay shut naturally as he focuses on the touch until Jisoo's voice rings again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look at the mirror. You look so beautiful, <em>angel</em>." Born on that specific day, it seems like a norm for people to call him that addressing, and Jeonghan has never heard less of it throughout the years of growing up, until such a calling becomes too cringy for his own good. Even now when someone mentions the relation between his birthday and the word, it still makes him cringe, not wanting to hear it for he is already a grown man, and should not be using such a childish word. But now, it sounds so special with Jisoo saying it- what is this magic with him? Instead of feeling the cringe, Jeonghan feels good about it. Yes, it feels like he is being <em>praised</em>, the word sounds so endearing with him saying it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Angel..." He mutters, opening his eyes to look at himself. With the bathrobe hanging loosely on his body, fair skin exposed underneath it, Jisoo's veiny arm is stroking him and he can catch a small glimpse of it with the robe split away, the whole view is...so erotic. His arms are reaching to grab on his arm to trap him and another reaching to the back as if seeking support, but he can only grab on Jisoo's shirt. And what comes into the view as well is Jisoo's gaze, throwing him glances up and down that doesn't seem like a simple gaze and all that. He knows it, the lust underneath those pools of chocolate, but there is something more and he cannot pinpoint exactly. What is it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes are glazed with tears, mind going hazy as Jisoo skilfully works on his hand, pressing at the right spots against the veins that are now pulsating even more under that immense warmth. Jeonghan for a second almost forgets Jisoo used to be his rival, someone whom he will never imagine having sex with. He would say the status between them didn't really change with how often they see each other, as long as their eyes meet the bickering immediately starts. But now they work in different fields, the technical term between them changes in definition and Jeonghan cannot say for sure what are they. Old classmates? Acquaintances? Friends? Enemies? Some terms seem fitting but there would be something else that cannot be defined exactly, and Jeonghan once again gives up on thinking when a sharp moan rushes out from him, not even intentional but his body reacts against his instincts, with Jisoo being the cause of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you come in my hand for me?" Sounds like a mild and small request, but the meaning of those words sends shivers down his spine. Jeonghan still feels embarrassing at this situation, is he really going to show the most private side of him to Jisoo? Is he ready to do that? And if he does, why is he doing that? What is this feeling that he cannot describe when he sees Jisoo? Amidst those thoughts,  Jisoo presses a kiss to the back of his ear, gently biting his earlobe as he stares right into the mirror, locking eyes with Jeonghan. "You can do this for me right, <em>angel</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that magic word, Jeonghan lets out a needy cry as he releases into Jisoo's hand, that moment feels too quick yet too short. He was already on the verge, and that endearment he suddenly felt pushes him down the cliff, letting him step across the line. Jisoo has seen another part of him, one that is only reserved to the few people he is willing to show it to, and that realization only hits later. "You did so well," Jisoo hums in a lighthearted tone, one that sounds joking but he cannot do anything about it. His legs are shaking slightly after the climax, his head feeling lighter, and this is not even the main course yet. There is something about Jisoo, he is sure about it- One that puts him into a state whether to give in or not, but when he says that word, that <em>one word</em>... and Jeonghan just gave in. That term where he thought he would never want to hear it again, suddenly has a whole new meaning for him when it is Jisoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never knew you could be so cute," Jisoo presses a kiss onto his nape and whispers, his voice tingles the shell of his ear and numbs the whole side of his neck. "Sounds like you like this pet name for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't-" Jeonghan tries to argue that it is not the pet name but the pleasure, however deep inside even he is questioning himself whether it is the truth. When people call him an angel, he can't wait to have them shut up. But why is he okay with Jisoo saying that? Is it because of the circumstances? With how ideal it is to call him like that when he is having him in his hands, gaining full control over him? But Jisoo doesn't believe in him obviously, he raises his hand that is covered with his intimate juices for him to see before reaching it down again, making sure Jeonghan's eyes are following as he holds his shaft in his fist, thumb rubbing the tip in circular motions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh sure, keep telling yourself that." He replies in a sarcastic tone, then Jeonghan feels blood rushing back to the part where he is stroking, and as sensitive as he is he rests his head back on Jisoo's shoulders, airy moans leaving his sinful lips as he allows himself to dive into Jisoo's touch once again. And God who made him so beautiful, Jisoo's eyes cannot stop staring at his exposed neck in the mirror, soon latching his lips onto the skin and suck on it hungrily, drawing more sounds from Jeonghan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fair skin soon mapped with red and purple bruises, Jisoo pulls away and stares at Jeonghan, quickly lifting him in bridal style and heads straight into the bedroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan lands on the soft bed on his back, still dripping pre cum from Jisoo's handwork that makes him dizzy, but Jisoo turns him around and leans in to murmur. "On your fours, right now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His voice works like a spell, Jeonghan gets onto his limbs, his head facing the direction of the windows. That is when he realizes the windows in this room has been specially designated, where they can get 180-degree panorama view of the city and the Han river. Now beyond the windows is the lonely moon and the bustling city of stars, but Jeonghan has no time giving that attention when a finger inserts into his entrance, making him let out a sharp inhale at the sudden invasion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good boy..." Jisoo hushes him while rubbing around the place with his thumb, easing the discomfort as much as he can. But instead of normal lube, Jeonghan felt something else up his ass that has a soft and mushy texture, like a ... cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What...What is this?" The warmth from Jisoo's finger spread until his insides, but something feels odd. The cream has been massaged into his walls, and the heat also radiates from all sides, almost feels like...feels like the cream is the source of the heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just a cream," Jisoo says in a nonchalant tone, but Jeonghan knows this is not that simple. The fever gets stronger with time, soon mapping a thin layer of sweat over his forehead while flooding over his insides, disturbing the man as the thought of cooling the heat crawls in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But it is so hot..." Jeonghan wails, wiggling his ass at the arising discomfort, but Jisoo holds it firmly in his hands instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be a good boy and stay still." Jisoo orders, but the smirk on his face already exposes his unholy thoughts. Jeonghan tries to hold it back, but the scorching sensation only builds up his impatience, limbs already shaking slightly at the powerlessness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisoo, I need you-" Jeonghan sinks his teeth into the flesh, voice shaking as the need of a good dick fills his mind. Oh god, if Jisoo can just shove right into him and fuck him hard...his arms quiver even more at the thought, body getting more sensitive that makes him moan when Jisoo adds in a second finger. The heat subdues a bit at the friction increasing because of the second digit, but it still didn't get save him because of the remaining space, with the heat still spreading wildly at those spots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo hopes the mirror is placed right here so he can see how is Jeonghan begging, how he is shaking because of the heat cream makes him suffer, and how he would look even when he is being so needy. He pushes himself up and presses soothing kisses down his exposed back as the robe is barely hanging on him, the champagne glow being truly sexy on his fair skin, that proves something once again - Jeonghan is just divine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Jisoo wants to tease him though, Jeonghan is already in a whole mess himself. The suffering from picturing how Jisoo would touch him, how badly he wanted to be dicked nice and good, it all does things to his wondrous mind. He flips over and looks at Jisoo, eyes already teary at the teasing that Jisoo does to him, but the moment he looks at those orbs, a little voice in him tells him to not give in, not again to this man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you," His voice is wrecked but determination written in his eyes. Jisoo gulps as he looks at the man, finally seeing his face after that full moment facing his ass, and he is just like how he imagined - beautiful, as always, and even more than his expectation. Something about Jeonghan exceeds his little border every single time, and Jisoo cannot stand that voice and those looks in his eyes, not pure lust and need, as if there is something more than that. And he finds himself wavering at that unexact something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then get me," Jisoo utters under his breath, the two find themselves in a liplock once again, but this time amongst the rapidness there is a sense of sweetness, amongst the sweetness, there is something else, and the two don't want to break apart so quickly. The last bit of oxygen finally depletes in between them, and they break apart shortly, having their foreheads against each other. Eyes looking into pools of chocolate, and they exchange another kiss, but this time slower, their lips move in absolute harmony as if they are dancing a song of the waltz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonghan finally figures out those emotions in him, that unknown 'something' in Jisoo...and he chuckles at how his heart has been playing with him all this time, one that tricks him all this time thinking he hates Jisoo, he dislikes him. Perhaps, it is the exact opposite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo looks at Jeonghan as well, the look in his eyes firm and unwavering as if he has experienced the same realization with Jeonghan. How his heart always follows his every little move, and how it tangles with his feelings whenever he sees him elated, upset, or even getting bullied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aren't they both fools?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you," Jeonghan repeats, and he does not need to say it again as Jisoo settles him down, kicking off the boxers that have been straining him long enough when he watches Jeonghan begging for him. Their eyes lock against each other as Jisoo positions himself in front of the entrance, slowly pushing it in that extracts a long whine from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck," Jisoo curses at the tightness as Jeonghan's walls clench against him, thinking he should have added a third finger to stretch him good, because his face doesn't seem too comfortable at the sudden enormous spanning him open. He slows down in the push and leans down to press kisses along his chest, distracting him from the discomfort with the butterfly kisses to lighten him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soo-" A tear rolls down his eye corner but it is not as painful as he thought, perhaps the cream Jisoo massaged in him did help in his adaptation. He stays still in him once he pushes completely into him, his prostate sticking against the back of his thighs as they connect in depth. But besides the suffocating clench, there is also a mix of pleasure in it arising from their lower bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me when you are good," Jisoo hushes him in a soft tone, voice laced with adoration as he gently kneads his inner thighs, lips continue to press open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jawline. "You are doing so good, angel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His cheeks flush into warm reddish shades at the endearing term, one that he does not dislike hearing it anymore, but one that he wants to try hearing it more now, only from Jisoo. There will probably be no one who can call him like that anymore, but Jisoo can, and he...wants to hear it whenever he makes love to him. That will sound like a praise to him, and he loves hearing them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can...slowly..." Jeonghan carefully gives his word, and Jisoo slows down his pace as he pulls out half of it before thrusting back in. The friction is intense enough to generate pleasure, spreading it out until his limbs feel weak, and he grabs onto the bedsheets to seek support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sour numbness comes by with every thrust, and Jeonghan feels it most at his lower back, a bit lesser than that at his whole thighs and prostate. That numbness triggers every time Jisoo thrusts, and his voice will go higher at that, but it feels so good- and Jeonghan can't name it properly what exactly makes him so weak. The sweet mixture of everything can also wake up his senses and having his body react at that, clutching against Jisoo who fills him up so completely and deeply. His head going hazy with time, not even aware of how aroused he sounds, just letting his last remaining consciousness crumble as Jisoo rams into him faster, holding onto him while spelling out all their unspoken feelings with their bodies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He loves Jisoo, and Jisoo loves him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jisoo- fuck--" His voice wrecks as Jisoo picks up his pace, hitting every spot he can reach inside him with his tip, reaching deeper inside him every single time. Jeonghan cannot feel his body anymore, just connected with Jisoo as one as they rock back and forth as Jisoo grinds his hips against him, pushing it down as he holds onto his hips. His rationality is long gone with Jisoo going on him like so, but Jeonghan likes it, he doesn't want to feel anything else but Jisoo, only him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, you are so fucking good," Jisoo's gaze can pierce holes on his skin, but under that is the intense emotions as he dicks into him one and another time, rubbing his feelings into his skin and marking it with his trace on Jeonghan. He can only be his, and he wants nothing more - Yoon Jeonghan can only be Hong Jisoo's. As they go back and forth likes tides splashing against the shore over and over again, quaking on the king-sized bed that is way too big for the two of them, knots in their abdomen start to tighten up, building up tension at their lower areas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- I think I am going to-" He doesn't have to say it and Jisoo knows, because the feeling is mutual, veins in his arms popping out as he goes harder and faster in the last stage, finally pushing them through the last gate as they both release into heaven. Jeonghan's abdomen and robe stained with heaven's nectar, and Jisoo's hot right inside him, making him shiver at the immense heat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Happy birthday, <em>angel</em>. You did so well." Jisoo smiles as he presses kisses onto those lips, Jeonghan kissing back lazily as he pants heavily trying to come down. Today has been such a long night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhm..." He feels his eyelids closing and he pulls Jisoo down to him, but Jisoo chuckles as he shifts him into the correct position, grabbing a towel to roughly clean them up before covering them in the silky sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you like your birthday gift?" Jisoo whispers, tone a bit teasing as he stares at Jeonghan's sleeping face, one that he realizes he will never get tired of looking at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck you..." His answer has Jisoo chortling before wrapping his arms around him, drifting into dreamland with his newfound angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jisoo is probably a curse crash landing to his life, but Jeonghan would say he is lucky to be the one getting him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>